


Предложение

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Когда Дин случайно убеждает свою мать, что у него есть парень, и глупо обещает, что она может встретиться с ним, он думает, что стопроцентно облажался… К счастью, оказывается, что Сэм более чем готов притвориться его парнем.
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Предложение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573324) by [doilycoffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/pseuds/doilycoffin). 



> Запрос автору отправлен, но ответа все нет, так что публикую на свой страх и риск.

В защиту Дина стоит сказать, что он _не собирался_ ей лгать. Он не проснулся этим утром с желанием придумать хитрый план, чтобы обмануть свою мать или вроде того. Дело в том, что Эллен Смит может быть очень грозной женщиной даже просто по телефону. Поэтому, когда она начала упрекать его (снова) за то, что он слишком много времени проводит на работе и недостаточно времени уделяет личной жизни, он запаниковал и, _возможно_ , просто ляпнул, что не нужно беспокоиться, потому что у него совершенно счастливые романтические отношения, спасибо большое.

Что привело Дина к его нынешнему затруднительному положению.

— У тебя парень? — воскликнула Эллен, удивлённая, но довольная. — С каких это пор?

— Э-э, давай посмотрим… — Дин забарабанил пальцами по столу и попытался придумать приличную историю. — Думаю, может быть, что-то около четырёх месяцев? Да, вроде того.

— И где же ты познакомился с этим таинственным человеком?

— Где я с ним познакомился? Мы познакомились… здесь. Я имею в виду, здесь, на работе.

— Служебный роман? Какой скандал, — поддразнила его Эллен. — И какой он из себя?

И это… на самом деле это был очень хороший вопрос. Каким был его _несуществующий_ парень?

Как раз в тот момент, когда фантазия Дина резко дала по тормозам, мимо прошла знакомая фигура, чтобы поболтать с кем-то прямо у его кабинета, и перед Дином предстал длинноногий симпатичный айтишник Сэм Вессон, с которым он пару раз перебрасывался словами.

— Он… высокий, — выпалил Дин, прежде чем смог остановиться. — Очень высокий.

— Высокий? Боже, ты так подробно описываешь мне этого парня. Ну же, Дин, дай мне хоть какие-нибудь детали, — настаивала Эллен.

— Ну, давай посмотрим… он очень умный. И красивый. И… — Он огляделся в поисках какого-то вдохновения, и его глаза снова обратились к Сэму, который стоял у кабинета; его голова откинулась от смеха над какой-то шуткой, которую кто-то только что рассказал. — У него замечательный смех, и на щеках появляются ямочки каждый раз, когда он улыбается, и это сводит меня с ума. У него длинные волосы, и это должно выглядеть глупо, но ему очень идёт, и у него самые красивые глаза, которые я когда-либо видел.

Ну ладно, может быть, под конец он скатился в несвязный лепет. И, возможно, ему нужно прекратить описывать айтишника, который на самом деле не его парень.

— Судя по твоим словам, он просто прекрасен, Дин. И как же его зовут?

— Как его зовут?

« _Не говори Сэм, не говори Сэм_ », — лихорадочно думал он.

— Его зовут… Сэм. Сэм Вессон. Да, ага. Мы абсолютно влюблены. Друг в друга.

Блядь.

— Ну что ж, я рада за тебя, Дин. Как насчёт того, чтобы завтра ты привёл Сэма на наш с тобой ужин? Я бы с удовольствием с ним познакомилась, — тепло сказала Эллен.

Очевидно, Дин не мог этого допустить. Он должен сказать маме, что завтра Сэм будет слишком занят, чтобы успеть на ужин. Может быть, у Сэма назначена встреча с врачом. Или он навещает свою больную бабушку в больнице. Или берёт уроки хула-хупа; на самом деле не важно, что он скажет, главное, лишь бы _что-нибудь_ придумать.

— Конечно, мам, — вместо этого сказал он, словно его рот шевелился без разрешения. — Мы оба обязательно придём; я уверен, что он тоже будет рад с тобой познакомиться.

_Блядь._

Через пару минут после этой катастрофы ему наконец удалось закончить разговор, прежде чем он успел глубже закопать себя в проблемы, продолжая лгать и убеждать маму, что он и Сэм были обручены или вроде того. После того как он устало повесил трубку, он потратил несколько минут, чтобы обдумать, насколько облажался. А ещё ненадолго задумался, будет ли считаться сексуальным домогательством, если он попросит своего подчинённого притвориться, что они встречаются, и в конечном итоге решил, что да, вероятно, будет.

Но у него больше не было никаких других вариантов, кроме разве что разместить невероятно конкретное объявление на Craigslist и молиться, что он не окажется в канаве к концу ночи, поэтому он решил пойти и просто рискнуть, умоляя Сэма стать его поддельным бойфрендом на один вечер.

Наверное, вслух это звучало не так странно, как в его голове, верно?

***

Сэм в замешательстве нахмурился.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был твоим _кем_?!

Ладно, может быть, вслух это звучало не менее странно. Пожалуй, ещё более странно.

— Это только на один вечер, обещаю! — заверил Дин, в миллионный раз проверяя, что дверь его кабинета закрыта и никто не сможет подслушать, как он делает предложение одному из своих сотрудников. — Пожалуйста, не подавай на меня в суд.

Сэм прикусил губу и выглядел так, будто глубоко задумался.

— И что я за это получу? — наконец спросил он.

Дин с облегчением опустил плечи. В конце концов, это может сработать.

— Как насчёт двух сотен? — с надеждой предложил он.

— Ну ладно. По рукам.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Конечно, почему бы и нет? — Сэм пожал плечами. — Бесплатная еда, и мне не помешают лишние деньги. Но, если ты хочешь секса, это будет стоить больше.

— Что?! — пробормотал Дин, и его лицо покраснело. — Я не… я бы не стал.

Огромная улыбка озарила лицо Сэма, и Дин отчётливо увидел ямочки на щеках, о которых с таким трепетом говорил своей матери раньше. Они действительно сводили его с ума.

— Расслабься, чувак. Я просто прикалывался над тобой.

— Очень смешно, — сухо сказал Дин. — Послушай, мне нужно вернуться к работе, но завтра просто приходи с хорошей сменной одеждой, и я расскажу тебе все подробности наших «отношений» по дороге в ресторан. Всё, что тебе нужно сделать, — это притвориться влюблённым в меня и очаровать мою мать. Она может быть пугающей, но я думаю, она отчаянно хочет, чтобы у меня была личная жизнь, поэтому наверняка сжалится над тобой.

— Понял, — сказал Сэм, направляясь к двери кабинета. — Я буду лучшим парнем, который у тебя когда-либо был, _милый_.

— Проваливай.

И, весело отдав честь и подмигнув, Сэм вышел за дверь, а Дин уронил голову на стол.

Всё, что ему нужно сделать, — это пережить завтрашний день, и тогда он будет свободен.

***

Следующий день пролетел слишком быстро, и, казалось, с утра не прошло и минуты, а Дин уже ехал в ресторан с Сэмом, который скрючился на пассажирском сиденье его «Приуса», пока он рассказывал, что его мать знала об их фиктивных отношениях.

— Так чем же именно закончится эта игра? — спросил он, когда Дин замолчал. — Ты просто подождёшь несколько недель и скажешь маме, что мы расстались или?..

— Если честно, я не думал об этом, — признался Дин. — Но да, скорее всего. Наверное, будет чересчур, если я попрошу тебя и дальше притворяться моим парнем.

— Ну не знаю, — ответил Сэм, делая вид, что обдумывает эту идею. — По-моему, это довольно выгодное предложение.

Дин закатил глаза и фыркнул, въезжая на парковку ресторана.

— Отлично, ты даже не мой настоящий бойфренд, а _уже_ транжиришь мои деньги, — пробормотал он.

— Что поделать, если мне нравятся красивые вещи, — нахально сказал Сэм, выбираясь с пассажирского сиденья.

Когда он вытянул свои длинные ноги и вышел из машины, чтобы потянуться, Дин воспользовался возможностью полюбоваться им. Обычно он видел Сэма только в дурацкой рубашке поло и брюках цвета хаки, и хотя ему удавалось выглядеть сексуально даже в этой одежде, сегодня вечером он выглядел потрясающе в бордовом свитере, который облегал его во всех нужных местах, и в тёмных джинсах, которые заставляли его задницу выглядеть невероятно. Однако у Дина не было ни малейшего желания сидеть со стояком на ужине с матерью, поэтому он с большой неохотой оторвал взгляд от тела Сэма и по-джентльменски распахнул перед ним дверь ресторана.

Когда они наконец сели рядом с мамой, ужин пошёл гораздо более гладко, чем он представлял. Он боялся, что всё развалится и он застрянет с матерью, которая будет бросать на него разочарованный взгляд, всегда заставляющий его чувствовать себя самым ужасным человеком в мире. Но удивительно, что Сэм не лгал накануне, когда сказал, что будет лучшим парнем, который когда-либо был у Дина. Он был остроумен, вежлив, а его рассказ о том, как он с братом угнал трактор, пока за ними гнался полуголый фермер, заставил его маму смеяться так сильно, как Дин никогда раньше не видел. Он мог сказать, что его маме тоже искренне понравился Сэм, что удивительно, потому что обычно ей требовалось немного больше времени, чтобы сблизиться с другими людьми.

Тот факт, что план сработал настолько хорошо, должен был сделать его счастливым, но, честно говоря, Дин лишь начал сожалеть, что Сэм на самом деле не был его парнем. Прежде чем он успел погрузиться в плохое настроение, голос матери вернул его к реальности.

— Из любопытства, как вы двое начали встречаться? Я знаю, что вы познакомились на работе, но Дин не рассказывал мне, как начались ваши отношения.

Дерьмо. Дин, вероятно, должен был придумать что-нибудь, и он отчаянно пытался выдумать что-то правдоподобное. Но, прежде чем он успел придумать какую-нибудь историю, Сэм потянул руку, накрыл его ладонь и переплёл их пальцы вместе. Дин удивлённо посмотрел вниз и почувствовал, как сердце забилось немного быстрее, когда понял, что ему нравится вид руки Сэма, переплетённой с его рукой.

— Это довольно забавная история, мэм, — начал Сэм. — Я несколько месяцев работал в IT-отделе и всегда был немного влюблён в Дина, но никогда не имел возможности поговорить с ним, пока однажды он не позвал меня в свой кабинет, чтобы починить его компьютер. Я знал, что если полностью решу проблему, то у меня не будет другого шанса увидеться с ним. Я убедился, что неполадки остались, потому что надеялся, что он снова вызовет меня на следующий день.

— И он вызвал? — спросила Эллен.

Сэм широко улыбнулся.

— Я удачно «упускал» проблемы с компьютером, и в конце концов меня отправляли в его кабинет каждый день всю неделю. К концу недели, думаю, он понял, что я влюблён в него, и наконец пригласил меня на свидание. Думаю, остальное Дин вам рассказал.

Эллен улыбнулась Сэму и похлопала их по переплетённым руках.

— Ну разве не чудесная история?

Дин был согласен с ней, и он был бы впечатлён способностью Сэма быстро выдумать ложь, если бы не тот факт, что это ни капли не ложь. Сэм и правда приходил в его кабинет каждый день целую неделю, чтобы починить компьютер. Единственная ложь, очевидно, та часть, где Дин в конце концов пригласил его на свидание, но он уже начинал жалеть, что не сделал этого.

***

Примерно через час Дин и Сэм попрощались с его матерью, и Дин подвёз Сэма к его дому, но, прежде чем Сэм успел выйти из машины, Дин повернулся к нему.

— Ты серьёзно пытался флиртовать со мной, когда целую неделю чинил мой компьютер? — с любопытством спросил он.

— Ну… да, — ответил Сэм. — А зачем мне приходить снова, если я уже один раз там был?

— Честно говоря, я просто подумал, что ты плохо справляешься со своей работой, — признался Дин. — Но всё равно вызывал тебя, потому что мне нравился вид того, как ты нагибаешься над моим столом, чтобы посмотреть компьютер.

Вместо того чтобы ответить, Сэм наклонился и притянул Дина к себе в поцелуе, и в конечном итоге он превратился в тот вид поцелуя, которого у Дина не было с юности; тот, после которого оставались стояк и жажда большего.

— Знаешь, — сказал Сэм, когда они наконец отстранились, его губы блестели от слюны, покраснели и распухли от укусов, — ты можешь подняться ко мне и нагнуть меня над чем-нибудь ещё, если хочешь.

— Даже не знаю… это всё ещё обойдётся мне в дополнительную плату? — пошутил Дин.

Сэм постучал себя по подбородку и сделал вид, что глубоко задумался.

— Думаю, что могу дать тебе нахаляву. На этот раз.


End file.
